The review process is based upon standard NIH/NCI review procedures. The Committee Chair assigns reviewers based upon their expertise. Three reviewers present the proposal to the entire Committee for discussion is communicated via letter to the principal investigator. The Committee provides input and guidance to the Associate Director for Clinical Research regarding protocol status include closure recommendations.